Contestant number 7
by Lucy Light
Summary: Wilson's daughter shows up out of nowhere after not having seen nor talked to her dad for 5 years, she's a contestant for miss teen new jersey, but is that the only reson why she's there? Angst.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second story. So I'm still new at this fanfiction thing. My original idea was to write a Houses long lost child returns. But I've noticed that "House as a daddy" has been done a lot already. I'm probably still gonna write one though. But here's an another one I've had in mind for a while. Wilson's daughter returns. I don't actually speak English in my everyday life, so please go easy on me.

I don't own House M.D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House looked over at the girl one more time. She stood a few feet from the entrance, and couldn't seem to decide whether to leave or stay. After her fifth attempt to leave then changing her mind, Houses curiosity was overwhelming. He couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to.

"Can I help you with anything", he asked in the most polite voice he was able to obtain.

"No….no thanks", the girl stuttered. House looked at her carefully. She was shivering, probably freezing. He wasn't surprised. This was one of the coldest nights of the year. A lot of homeless people came in here to get warmth and gather enough strength to go out there again when it was warmer. But this girl didn't look homeless. Her brown locks were so perfect, they could only have been made with a curling iron. Her beautiful hazel eyes were framed by a thick layer of eyeliner. She was also wearing pale lip-gloss, and a golden pendant with a diamond on it was showing under her black scarf, that was wrapped around her neck. She had on a beige winter coat, that looked very expensive and a pair of blue designer jeans and high healed boots. He looked back at her face, when he was done looking at her outfit. "Where have I seen her before?", he thought to himself. Then he remembered.

"You are one of the contestants of Miss teen New Jersey", House remembered looking threw the newspaper that morning, contestant number 7 Bethany Wilson, though he was paying much more attention to contestant number 8 Janine Lohman, he still remembered the girl next to his beloved Janine. Not that there was anything wrong with Bethany, no doubt the girl was pretty, but she was more cute than beautiful really, unlike Janine who seemed to be both and a lot more. House looked at her face, closely. She could win, but she needed a lot more spirit, the reason House even remembered Bethany was probably cause she seemed different from the other girls. She didn't seem like she really wanted to be there. She seemed miserable. But he doubted a lot of other people would notice that last part.

"I read your profile, your 17 and your originally from New Jersey but you've been living in California for 5 years, when did you move back?"

"About 6 months ago", Bethany was still stuttering and she seemed to be very uncomfterble with his questions.

"Aha, and WHY did you move back"

"The competition"

"There are beauty pageant's in California too, how about Miss teen California"

"I haven't been living there full time….just a lot, I still live in New Jersey, I want to represent my hometown", Bethany answered with a low tone and a blank face, but this time she seemed a bit annoyed too. "Good answer", House thought to himself "But I don't believe you".

"So what are you doing here", House asked after a moment of silence.

"In Jersey?", she was getting more and more annoyed with him, by every second.

"No in the hospital….You do know this is a hospital right?", House asked. Bethany was quiet. Suddenly Wilson came out of nowhere.

"House I need to talk to….", his eyes drifted away from House and onto Bethany.

"Beth?"

"Dad", Bethany looked at the entrance, before deciding it was too late to flee. She then looked back at Wilson.

"What are you doing here?"

"I….I….I..don't know", Bethany mumbled.

"Dad?", House said "You're her father?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Bethany and Wilson stepped into Wilson's office, followed by House.

"House will you please leave, this is personal", Wilson said with a frustrated look on his face.

"How long have you known me?"

"Get out!"

"OK", House said, and slammed the door behind him. Wilson raised his eyebrow, and gave the closed door a surprised look. Then turned his attention over to Bethany.

"What are you doing here, Bethany?"

"I came to see you"

"Why?"

"I was in the neighborhood"

"Yes you were roaming the streets in the middle of the night, because you were in the mood for soy latté….and also it happens to be one of the coldest nights of the year, and from what I remember you live waaaay on the other side of town and….did I mention its in the middle of the night"

"Ok, ok….aren't you gonna ask me what I'm doing in New Jersey in the first place?"

"I read the newspaper", Wilson answered blankly.

"Of course you did", she said with a sigh.

"Does your mom know you're here"

"Like she cares", Bethany mumbled and played with her bracelet.

"She does"

"How would you know"

"If your gonna be rude, you can just leave cause I don't have time for that", Wilson gesticulated force the door.

"I'm not being rude, I'm being honest"

"Well if you felt that way, then why did you take your mothers side"

"Oh so this is about sides now"

"You know what, I don't have time for this, if you came here to fight then I'm really not in mood, so you can go home and go to sleep, and don't come back unless you have something descent to say that doesn't involve rude comments about me and what a really bad father I am", Wilson opened the door. Bethany stood still for a while and looked at him before straightening her posture, tilting her head slightly up and giving him a quick look of defiance, before walking out the door. She took 2 steps, then stopped and said:

"Hi Dr. House", within a few seconds after those words were uttered, she was almost out the door. House watched her walk threw the hospital entrance. He didn't look at Wilson before Bethany was completely out of sight.

"You were listening this whole time!"

"Surprised?"

"….not really", Wilson walked back into his office. House followed him. They stood there in silence for a few minutes before House finally broke it.

"What could she have done that was so bad?"

"I thought you were listening?"

"I was, I don't know what you think, but from out there", he pointed at the door "that conversation made you seem like a jerk"

"Look, House you don't know the full story okay"

"I will as soon as you tell me",

"House don't take this the wrong way but….THIS is none of your business!"

"Like that's gonna stop me"

"Just stay out of it PLEASE", Wilson rumished threw some paper on his desk. House was quiet for a while.

"So who's her mom", he finally asked. Wilson sighed.

"Oh come on, you owe me that much", House pleaded. Right then Wilson's pager went of. He pulled his white coat from his chair and put it on while leaving the room.

"You don't know her", he answered shortly "now will you please stay out of this, I have to go check on a patient".

"No", House answered. Wilson's pager went of again.

"I'll talk to you later", he said with frustration and slammed the door behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own House MD


	3. Chapter 3

House looked around the crowded room. A part of him wondered what he was doing there. Curiosity?, maybe he wanted to know what her special talent was? Maybe he wanted to know, if she would remind him of Wilson? He couldn't stay away, he needed to know more about her. He needed to know why Wilson never mentioned her. Who her mother was. EVERYTHING. Houses thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen welcome to this years annual Miss Teen New Jersey pageant, as you all know today 7 of these lovely ladies standing behind me will be eliminated and the remaining 10 will move on to the finales so….", House watched the absurdly skinny 40-year old woman, with ash blonde curly hair, in absolute boredom. That was just pathetic.

"Contestant number 1 Connie Raven,…number 2,..4,.…number 5 Alicia Monroe" I don't usually go for redheads but she's kinna hot, House thought to himself while watching Alicia juggle with a fake smile always directed towards the judges. Poor girl, she's not gonna make it to the finales, House glanced over at the judges, they noticed the sweat drops on her forehead. She could pass out any minute. I guess that's what happens when you don't eat. She curtsied, and everybody applauded, now it was just one more before finally….

"Contestant number 7 Bethany Wilson" Bethany walked up to the stage and gave the audience a subtle but long look. From one wall to the other. Almost like she was looking for somebody. Bethany's and Houses eyes met and they stared at each other for one and a half second. Before piano music started playing and she lifted her arms up. Then House realized. Dancing!!, That was her special talent. She was gonna dance. House isn't very easily impressed but that girl was really good. And that's why she was still in the competition. Still all House could think of while watching her dance was 'that's Wilson's daughter', when she was done he looked at the judges. She was gonna go to the finales, he just knew it. Ok, well now there was no reason to stay. House got up but when he was about to leave he heard that annoying woman say:

"Contestant number 8 Janine Lohman" , and a pretty blonde with a magic smile walked up on stage. House sat back down. Maybe just a few more minutes.

The next day at work, Houses first destination when entering the hospital was Wilson's office.

"Guess what I was doing yesterday?", House said, when slamming the door open.

"You were sitting home in your undies, having a little get together with your 3 best friends vicodin, bourbon and general hospital", Wilson didn't even look up.

"Wrong!….after that?"

"Call girls?"

"No"

"Then I have no idea"

"I went to a beauty pageant", House put his feet up on Wilson's desk. Wilson looked up.

"No….no House, please tell me you didn't go to Beth's….you did, of course you did", Wilson sighed.

"Have you ever watched her dance?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"When she was 8.…she fell of stage", it was quiet for a while.

"So you have never actually…."

"No!"

"….When did you last talk to her?"

"Yesterday"

"Before that….and I mean REALLY talked to her", House took his feet down and stared at Wilson.

"….about….6 years ago I think"

"What happened?"

"Your not gonna let this go are you?"

"No"

"Ok….I'll tell you….the easy version"

"Easy version?"


	4. Chapter 4

Wilson took a sip from his coffee cup, and then looked over at House.

"Ok….so, it was a few years ago now….many years ago actually. I met her mom when…." Wilson took another sip "she was a contestant at a beauty pageant" House raised his eyebrow and Wilson looked at his desk "I….admired her spirit and….well we hit it of….it was only supposed to be a short fling or something like that but…." House was very amused by Wilson's odd gesticulations and it was clear he felt very uncomfortable with telling this story. Still House just made himself more comfortable and sank deeper into the chair. Wilson was quiet for a while, then shrugged his shoulders. "I got her pregnant".

"And you hate the kid because….?"

"I don't hate her", Wilson looked up. House thought.

"Ok….you have a little….disagreement with her about…."

"….Ever since she was born….well her mother and I decided that even though we didn't love each other that way and didn't wanna get married we were still both gonna be there for her, but then she started pushing Beth into this whole beauty pageant business and well I never really thought it was her thing….so I told Judy that she shouldn't try and live threw our daughter" the last part could barely be heard cause Wilson said it into the coffee cup while taking another sip "….then she got really mad and said that Beth wanted to do this and that she, I'm talking about Judy now, wouldn't have gotten disqualified if it wasn't for me".

"You got her disqualified?"

"No….well, getting pregnant was against the rules so when the judges found out…." Wilson gestured with his hands to imply the continuance.

"So the mother hates you too?"

"Pretty much"

"And….what was that whole thing with taking sides you were talking about earlier?" House looked up at the sealing. Wilson shrugged.

"That's the complicated version I gave you the easy version"

"I could take both", House looked back at Wilson while he shook his head.

"Let's leave that for now"

"But why?", House complained.

"Because I have way to much to deal with right now!!!!", Wilson yelled. His pager went of that exact moment. Wilson sighed.

"I have to go", he said and pulled his coat of his chair and ran out with it thrown over his shoulder. House picked up Wilson's coffee cup from his desk, and drank the rest.

House walked into Cuddy's office and said:

"Did you know Wilson has a kid?"

"No, I have a new case for you its….Wilson has a kid!!", Cuddy blurted the last part out loudly, and threw her hand over her mouth. She then got up and looked threw the glass window, on her door. Nobody seemed to have heard her. She let out a deep sigh of relief, then turned away and walked over to House.

"What are you talking about?", she almost whispered.

"I'm talking about baby Wilson parading around the hospital in tight jeans and low cut tops"

"Really?"

"No but….well her jeans seemed….a little tight", House made a thinking look, as if he was trying to remember exactly what she looked like. Cuddy looked at the floor, and was quiet for a while.

"How old is she?", she looked back up at House.

"17"

"And from your description….she's pretty?"

"-ish"

"That means yes?", from the look of it, that was more a statement than a question really. House shrugged his shoulders.

"She's got hot friends"

"How come Wilson never mentioned her before?"

"I was hoping you would help me figure that out?"

"How?", Cuddy didn't seem to eager to help him.

"I don't know, you have a better way with words than I do….ask him?"

"You do it"

"I have"

"Ask again….nicely", Cuddy walked out of her office, with a file in her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Bethany looked at herself in the mirror. She reached out and touched her reflection softly. Suddenly it seemed like her reflection was moving, though she herself, was still standing still. Her reflection looked at her with disgust and said:

"Your fat"

"I am not", she responded.

"You should just drop out of the competition right now, your never gonna win"

"That's not true I….I got to the finals"

"That was a fluke"

"It was not!!"

"Yes it was, and your ugly too"

"I am not!!!!"

"Just give up, their never gonna let an ugly fat girl win"

"SHUT UP", Bethany raised her hand to punch her reflection, but then realized she was staring at herself and lowered it. She stepped closer, and stared at her reflection up close. Black mascara mixed with tears had led to long black lines, running from her eyes down to her jaw. She looked over at the empty wrapper with a few crumbs on it, and remembered the sandwich she had, just a few minutes ago. She ran to the bathroom and closed the door, knelt down by the toilet and vomited.

"Honey look what I bought", Bethany's bedroom door slammed open and a woman in her early 50s, with streaky blonde hair and way to much make up, that probably used to have a natural beauty before she had her face lift, marched into the room, holding a beautiful red dress, with silver streaks. She stopped and looked at the shaking girl with tears streaming down her face and a nearly quiet sob filled the room. She was sitting on her bed, rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry mom", she whispered "but I think I should drop out of the competition", the sobbing got louder.

"WHAT!!, what are you talking about"

"I'm not pretty enough to win"

"Nonsense" Judy sat down on the bed, and put her arm around her daughter "You're the prettiest girl I know"

"But I really don't want to…."

"Does everything have to be about you!!", her mother responded angrily. Bethany got quiet.

"Besides I thought you loved dancing"

"I do….but….I mean I like it but….I wanna be a doctor"

"WHAT, after all I've done for you"

"But mom….

"Face it honey, I mean I love ya but….your not smart enough to be a doctor", her mother said softly. The words cut threw her like a knife.

"I am smart"

"No your not", her mom said, the softness in her voice made Bethany want to cry again, she said it as if it was obvious.

"Mom I just threw up my lunch", she said after being silent for a moment.

"That's great honey"

"Are you listening?"

"This is a beautiful dress isn't it"

"I was raped"

"What was that?"

"….Nothing", Bethany looked at her mom and smiled vaguely. Her ignorance was nearly amusing.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hi ok so I know its been a while, but I didn't write anything during the holiday.

And I will be writing longer chapters, but I decided to only write short ones until I got the hang of it. And now I've been a member for some time so I think I'm starting to.

Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Bethany sat by the hospital entrance. It was colder then the last time she visited PPTH. But Bethany could barely feel it. All she could feel was the pain in her hand. She pressed the white towel, now stained with big red areas of blood, harder. And for a few seconds all she could feel was numbness in her hand. But then she felt the cold. Bethany considered moving away from the drafty entrance, but was afraid of getting noticed before she had gathered enough strength and courage to go seek somebody herself. Luckily, everybody was too busy to pay any attention too her. They didn't notice the bloody towel, and If they did, she assumed they ignored her cause they didn't care, or they assumed she was waiting for her doctor or something like that. Bethany didn't care either way. The way she was hidden so close to the entrance behind a big plant, she was amazed anybody noticed her at all. The last thing she wanted was questions. She knew they would ask questions. But the honest answer would just be embarrassing. They would think she was crazy. What was she gonna say "I finally punched my mirror, cause it was being mean to me, and then I threw salt over my shoulder so I wouldn't get 7 years of bad luck, but being right handed as I am, I picked it up and threw it with my right hand, the one that was bleeding, you know that expression about not salting your wounds?, that's a really good idea" Bethany sighed and cursed her superstitions.

"Beth?", a familiar voice asked. She looked up and saw Wilson staring at her.

"Of course, who else", she mumbled incoherently to herself and got up.

"What are you doing here?", he asked. She raised her hand.

"I hurt my hand", she said slowly. Wilson glanced at the bloody towel and said:

"I can fix that"

"I….I was actually hoping…."

"I can fix that", Wilson repeated.

"You're an oncologist"

"And I'm on my break, come on" Wilson gestured towards a room close by and started walking ahead. Bethany bit her lip and followed.

"Sit down", Wilson said and Bethany sat down instantly. Then he walked up to her, and took away the towel. Bethany, who was studying his face, clearly noted the slight look of chock on his face, when he saw how much blood their actually was underneath. Wilson kept his eyes on her hand, and never once looked at her face. He cleaned her wound in complete silence. Bethany kept her eyes on his face, subconsciously hoping he would look at her with compassion. But no, he never looked up from her hand.

"Your gonna need stitches"

"Can…. can you do that?", Bethany heard herself say. Wilson nodded.

"Is it gonna hurt?"

"No"

"How come?"

"Anaesthetic"

"Just for my hand?"

"Yes"

"When they gave it to my friend Jennifer, she lost consciousness.", Bethany stated insecurely.

"Oh"

"Can I have that?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid it's gonna look….I might vomit", Bethany said, giving her bloody hand a disgusted look. Wilson almost smiled.

"Then look away" Wilson grabbed a needle and some tread from a drawer and then finally asked:

"How did this happen anyway?", Bethany looked at some posters on the wall, trying to keep her mind away from her hand. And thought about the question she dreaded.

"I…I fell"

"You fell?"

"My friend Joshua let me try his skateboard, there was a broken bottle on the pavement and….yeah I fell pretty hard"

"And….you just hurt your hand….really bad?", Wilson said seeming very unconvinced, with a glance on her otherwise scratch free body.

"Yes….", she said insecurely. Wilson nodded.

"Why are you lying to me, Beth", he said clearly stating to her that he wasn't buying it. Bethany, who couldn't stand the fact that he was avoiding any eye contact with her, anymore, flipped.

"I'll tell you if you would just look at me!!!!", she shouted irritably.

Wilson pulled back, obviously surprised by her outburst. He then put down the needle and gave her back her hand.

"Ok", he said and looked her right in the eyes.

"I broke my mirror"

"Why?"

"Then I salted my wounds….literally"

"What why!?"

"So I wouldn't get 7 years of bad luck….threw it over my shoulder, then it really started to hurt….or sting or what you should call it, I guess cause it's a different kind of pain, my friend Katie she…."

"BETHANY"

"Sorry"

Why did you break your mirror"

"Because….your gonna think I'm crazy"

"Try me"

"It was talking to me", she murmured.

"What?"

"It was talking to me", she said a bit louder.

"….your mirror was talking to you?"

"You know what…forget it, I'm gonna leave", She stood up and tried to walk to the door.

"Hey hey wait a minute", Wilson grabbed her arm. "I wanna know what happened", he said with sad eyes. Bethany looked at him and slowly asked.

"Do you wanna know cause you care or because you think you should"

"What?"

"You heard me", Bethany pulled her arm back and left. Wilson looked down at his shoes and sighed.

"So I noticed that kid was here again" House said to Wilson in the cafeteria, during the remainder of his lunch break. He only had time for a quick sandwich.

"Yeah"

"Aren't you gonna tell me why?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Cause it's none of your business"

"Oh come on"

"No House n…. how did you know she was here?"

"I saw her walk into your office, then out"

"You waited outside my office to see her walk out, you need a life"

"I have one, annoying you is the best part of my day"

"What about Cuddy?"

"Second bes….wait are you trying to change the subject"

"It's really none of your business House", Wilson said annoyed.

"But why, what's the secret, is her mother your long lost half sister you didn't no about 'til the kid was born and she now has some weird deformities under…"

"No House….if you need to know I saw her today for medical purposes"

"Does she have cancer?

"No….it was just a random thing, I was on my break and I offered to…"

"Is she pregnant?"

"No"

"Then what?"

"She hurt her hand falling from a skateboard"

"….You have to be one of the most naive people I have ever met"

"I have to go back to work", Wilson said and got up.


	7. Chapter 7

Bethany pulled the covers over her head. It was still early in the morning and the suns bright light lit up her room and made its way over to her bed. She moaned and eventually pushed the covers away in frustration. The sudden violent act made her hand sting, she moaned higher and gave the crushed mirror a painful look. Hesitantly and slow she made her way over to the sea of broken glass with traces of dried blood. She bent over and began to pick up the biggest shards. She didn't want her mom to ask questions.

"Ouch", she said and looked at her finger. "Broken glass is very sharp", she said to herself, using the same tone, as if she would have been talking to a 6 year old "I should know that by now", she mumbled with a glance at her right hand. "What's wrong with me?" she sighed and looked back down at the shard that had just cut her.

"Everything", the small reflexion of her face responded nonchalantly. She screamed and fell backwards. She landed on her right arm, and the pain made her body quiver slightly as she tried in pure desperation to get up and run out of the room. But she stilled when she heard the front door slam.

"Mum", she said relieved and got up. Her mothers footsteps echoed threw the whole house, as she made her way upstairs.

"Hi honey I…." her eyes drifted towards the broken mirror and then her daughter on the floor. "What happened?!"

"I….fell"

"Oh….ok then", she shrugged her shoulders "You should probably clean it up" and with those words, she left.

"Yeah….", she murmured incoherently after her mom. "but I'M not gonna be doing that", she said to herself with a glance at the broken glass.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school today", her mom reappeared with a confused look on her face.

"no b…"

"Ok then", she left again. Bethany WAS supposed to be in school today. And her mother knew that, Bethany was sure of it. She just didn't care if she went or not. As long as she didn't miss the pageants or dance lessons. That was all that mattered.

"I should get dressed", she muttered and got up from the floor. "Why did I say that?, why didn't I just think it?….because I'm weird and a psycho!!, and that's what weird psychos do….they talk to themselves", she sighed irritably and went to get dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"School"

"But I thought….why?"

"To prove you wrong"

"What?"

"I'm gonna be a doctor" she said with a hint of defiance in her voice. Her mom smiled and shook her head.

"No your not"

"Yes I am", Bethany quickly closed the door to get the last word. "I think I am", she mumbled a few seconds after the door slammed.

"Well look who decided to show up"

"I….over slept"

"You were supposed to start….or start again Monday"

"Yeah, so?"

"It's Friday"

"I just got back from California, and there's the pageant and….Mrs. Lawson I've just been so busy lately and…." She almost told her teacher about the little incident that occurred the night before between her and her mirror. Her hand hurt by just thinking about it.

"And…."

"And…..nothing", Bethany looked at her feet. Her teacher sighed and looked at her watch.

"You should have been here 2 hours ago, next class is in 5 minutes"

"Great….what classroom"

"As far down the hall as you can go, then left"

"Thanks", Bethany turned around to leave but stopped when her hand reached the doorknob "What subject"

"English", Mrs. Lawson answered patiently "Next time be in time for my classes", she shouted after her.

"I will", Bethany shouted back.

"So, we have a knew student here today….or should I say an old student" Mr. Davidson chuckled. Nobody else did. "Ms. Bethany Wilson, you may remember her from elementary school, but she left for California I believe", Mr. Davidson nodded smilingly towards a freckle faced, long haired girl seated in the front row.

"I've been a student here for years!!", the girl said angrily. Bethany raised her hand slightly, and the confused teacher looked her way and gestured towards her.

"So a few of you might remember her, but I hope you all make her feel welcome, but tell me now, you were supposed to be here on Monday I believe"

"Yeah….there were a few….personal….issues"

"Oh….nothing serious I hope", Mr. Davidson chuckled again.

"No….just….stuff"

"Ok then….well….Melinda will you show Bethany where we last left of in the textbook" The girl seated next to her, lifted her hand and pointed somewhere in the open book lying on the table in front of her. Then she quickly pulled her arm back and looked at the teacher with a blank face.

"Melinda", Bethany whispered "Melinda Howard!?", she said stunned. Melinda nodded almost unnoticeable. "Do you remember me?", Bethany asked. Melinda shook her head. "We used to be friends….I"

"Will you shut up I'm trying to listen!!", Melinda said irritably. Bethany silenced and looked at the familiar grammar words, on the blackboard.

When the bell rang Bethany ignored Mr. Davidson's attempts to attract her attention, and hurried after Melinda.

"Oh come on, we were best friends since first grade my dad used to….", Bethany silenced. She decided to stop talking and waited for Melinda to respond. Melinda eventually sighed and said:

"Why are you following me?"

"Because….I can't believe you just forgot half of your life", Bethany crossed her arms. Melinda let out a deeper sigh.

"I haven't forgotten you….I just….I don't know you anymore, in fact I think I stopped knowing you when you ignored me after you started with that whole beauty pageant thing"

"but…."

"And if I recall, you told me once that does thing were shallow and superficial"

"Mel…."

"Which, excuse me if I'm wrong, makes you a hypocrite"

"It's not that easy Mel!!"

"Yes it is, you made your choice and it sure as he…." Mrs. Lawson, who was standing 5 feet away from them, gave Melinda a warningly stare "sure as HECK wasn't me", Melinda slammed the door to her locker, and shouted "there you happy", then she turned back, to Bethany and said "I have to go", Bethany watched her leave and then turned to face Mrs. Lawson.

"I couldn't help but overhear…" Mrs. Lawson stated wisely.

"You mean you couldn't help but eavesdrop"

"Beth…."

"Save it"

"I think we should talk"

"I don't", Bethany tried to walk away, but Mrs. Lawson grabbed her arm.

"Do you know who I am?", Mrs. Lawson asked. Bethany was silent. "I used to teach elementary school….you were in my class"

"How could I not know who you are, already this morning I…."

"Ok ok, I guess that was a dumb question….but Beth, I have to say that I….partially agree with Melinda, you never liked beauty pageants, every time they showed the new contestants for miss teen New Jersey …..you…..you used to make fun of those girls"

"get to the point"

"That was the point"

"Great….see ya"

"Beth!", Mrs. Lawson shouted after her. But she was already gone.


	8. Chapter 8

"Beth, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm….I'm fine", Bethany dried her tears with the back of her hand, and tried to make her voice sound as normal as possible.

"You don't sound fine"

"Leave me alone Janine!"

"I'm just trying to help….fine be that way", She could her Janine's footsteps silent echo, threw the walls, as she walked away and slammed the door. Bethany let out a deep sigh of relief, and angst. She leaned forward and rested her arm on the door, while taking a few deep breathes and crying louder, now that she was alone in the restroom and nobody could hear her. She took her arm down and opened the door to the bathroom stall. Her legs were shaking beneath her as she made her way to the mirror.

"Oh poor baby", she looked at her reflection, that was once again was giving her that taunting smile.

"Shut up", she whispered back.

"Why, I'm just telling you the truth baby girl"

"Why wont you just leave me alone"

"Because without me….you have nobody"

"I have my mom"

"She doesn't even see you"

"That's not true, she loves me….", Bethany looked at her feet and swallowed "and I have dad" When she looked back up her reflection had an evil grin on her face and was shaking her head slowly.

"Your daddy hates you"

"No he doesn't"

"You're a disappointment"

"No….that's not…."

"Face it baby girl….your all alone"

"Shut up"

"Everybody hates you!!", her reflections voice had changed from calm and taunting to harsh and loud.

"SHUT UP", she yelled. She was crying so much, it felt like her face was leaking. She was pounding her reflection with her palms, like she was trying to bitch slap it violently. But all she did was smile back at her with that taunting smile that made her whole body shiver, by just the thought of it.

"BETH"

"Shut up shut up shut up!!!!"

"Beth what are you doing?"

"Leave me alone!!", before she knew it, she had 4 people pulling her away from the mirror and onto the ground.

"Beth calm down!!"

"Why wont she just leave me alone!!", Bethany sobbed loudly.

"Who?", Janine asked.

"Her", Bethany pointed up at the mirror.

"There's nobody there Beth", another girl said.

"Yes there is I can see her!!"

"Beth I don't know what you….BETH", Bethany passed out on the floor while the other girls were giving the mirror a confused look.

"Alicia, call 911!!"

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, so this is a short chapter, but I'm under a lot of pressure right now, school stuff you know, but I will be writing longer once again.

Thank you


	9. Chapter 9

"Beth? Are you okay?", Janine stood leant over Bethany's bed as she opened her eyes.

"Where…"

"You're at the hospital"

"What happened?"

"You passed out…..have you eaten today?"

"Yeah….I mean…..no"

"Beth!"

"I forgot"

"You forgot?", Janine replied skeptically.

"My head hurts", Bethany sat up and put both of her hands to her aching head.

"I'm gonna go find a doctor", Janine said and left the room.

"Sure", Bethany mumbled quietly, after Janine left.

"Excuse me", Bethany shouted when she noticed House out in the hallway. House turned around with a bored expression, that quickly changed when he noticed the blonde beauty quickly making her way up to him.

"Hello", House said with a smirk.

"Hi….aum….my friend just woke up….after passing out" Janine gave him a heartwarming smile "….and you know she said she forgot to eat but….I was just wondering if somebody could take a look at her just to make sure…..she was acting really strange before so….you know"

"…..What?", House said, looking back at her face.

"Aum….were you looking at my…."

"No I was….you were saying something about your friend…."

"Right, she passed out and she said she just forgot to eat but….I don't know….it's just…I'm a little worried about her"

"…..Right….this room is it?", House pointed with his cane. Janine nodded and followed him into the room. House stopped suddenly when he saw the familiar girl, lying in the hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. She looked up when House approached her and sat down next to her bed.

"Could you give us a minute?", House asked Janine. She left the room with a quiet nod. House watch her leave, then reluctantly looked away, to focus on Bethany.

"So….come here often?", House asked to break the silence. Bethany just swallowed and looked down at her hands. "….ok….your friend is worried about you", House said in an effort to get her to speak. She shrugged her shoulders and kept her eyes on her hands. "…does she have a reason to?", House asked trying to sound concerned. Though it came by itself mostly. Bethany sighed almost unnoticeable and stared at her fingers. "start talking or I'll go get your dad", House said in a quick but threatening tone.

"It's just….", Bethany started.

"What?"

"It's just so unnecessary"

"What is?"

"To bring me here, I mean….I forgot to eat….so what….I'm not dieing I'm just….it's ridiculous"

"….your friend doesn't seem to think that's all it is"

"Janine?"

"Yeah"

"She's a whore", Bethany said blankly. House shot back a little in the chair and looked at her confusingly.

"How….what?"

"She screwed her way to the finals, and she also get's votes by telling everybody, while weeping of course, how she watched her dog get run over when she was five, pity votes you know" she looked at House for a fraction of a second "….and then of course, she act's all sweet and concerned when one of her fellow opponents passes out….she doesn't care about me"

"She…..", House glanced out into the hallway, and through the glass wall he could see Janine standing a few feet from the door talking to a fellow contestant, he gave her a quick look of disbelief before turning back to look at Bethany, who was silently crying next to him.

"….Beth", House put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him, with surprise. Although she couldn't decide what she was more surprised about, the touch or the fact that he had just spoken her name.

"Yes", she said slowly. House opened his mouth to say something. And for a moment, with his hand still resting on her shoulder, it looked like he was gonna say something comforting. Instead he got up and said:

"I'm gonna go get you dad"

"No wait!!", Bethany shouted. But House was gone.

"So what did he say?", Bethany recognized that light, sweet and to her unbelievably irritating voice.

"He said I'm fine Janine", Bethany said and closed her eyes, trying to act tired.

"Well….I found your REAL doctor, and he agreed to do some test….or something" Bethany sighed "…..you don't have to thank me", Janine said while putting a fetter light hand on Bethany's arm.

"I wasn't planning on it", Bethany murmured incoherently.

"You know…I can understand how all of this can be….overwhelming" Janine said while she stroke one of her perfect blonde locks from her face, in a seductive way, with a glance at a doctor in his late thirties, who was giving her a polite smile, behind the glass wall.

"Right….by the way does your parents no about you and that guy old enough to be your daddy"

"What are you talking about….my dad's 45"

"…..oh that make's it so much better", Bethany responded sarcastically.

"You can look but you don't have to touch", Janine said with another glance at the doctor.

"I hear you do both"

"What was that?"

" Nothing"

"…..'k, but he's cute though isn't he", Janine did a quick kissing motion with her lips when he looked her way again. Bethany decided to take the opportunity to look at him, he wasn't that cute. But with a glance back at Janine she finally understood what she liked about him. It wasn't his appearance. It was the thrill of dating an older man….or possibly upsetting her parents. Bethany suspected both.

"He looks ok", Bethany said and shrugged her shoulders.

"My stepdad's way hotter any way"

"…..That's just disturbing"

"What!?….he really is, here let me show you a picture of him, Janine picked up her wallet, but before she was able to show Bethany the picture, Wilson stormed into the room.

"What happened?", He said and leant down to look at her closely.

"She passed out", Janine answered in her place.

"What!, why?"

"I forgot to eat", Bethany responded irritably.

"That's it?", Wilson asked skeptically.

"Yes, that's it, but of course Janie here had to drag me to the hospital"

"You didn't wake up", Janine responded defensively.

"I would have if you would have tried to wake me", Bethany sniffed angrily at her.

"The doctor will run some tests anyway, just to make sure" Janine said to Wilson, ignoring Bethany and her angry stare.

"Ok…well….I hope you feel better", Wilson said and reluctantly left the room, with a final glance at his daughter.

"So….that's your dad?" Janine asked after Wilson left

"Yes….."

"……he's kinna hot too", Janine said slowly, but with a firm voice. Bethany moaned and pulled the covers over her head.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry it's been a while, I was home for a week and there I didn't really get around to it, it's not the same without my own computer.

----------------------------------------------

"Mel can't we just talk about it", Bethany pleaded to her former best friend, out by the lockers.

"Talk about what?"

"About….everything…..I really wanna be friends again", Bethany tried.

"I don't", Melinda's answer was quick and short. She was showing no enthusiasm what so ever towards the conversation, but almost to the point that it was overly exaggerated. Bethany wondered how it was possible to exaggerate lack of enthusiasm that well, and even how it was physically possible, as she watched her walk away.

"Beth?"

"Tate?", Bethany said surprised, recognizing the voice immediately. And turned around to face her ex-boyfriend….well they were just kids during the time they were "dating", so maybe ex-boyfriend wasn't the right word choice. He was 8, she was 7, and he broke up with her because she wouldn't give him a cookie.

"Betty!, it really is you!!" he exclaimed and pulled her into his arms, to hug her tightly, so quickly, she would have fallen if he hadn't been holding her.

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh Betty, I heard rumors about you being back, but I wasn't….!!"

"Tate please stop yelling"

"Ok Betty, but I'm just so….wow….your….you have", he was making odd gestures towards her, making her look down at her outfit, to see if she could find something that didn't belong, while Tate continued.

"You have….you…."

"What?"

"A…..figure"

"Thank…..you?", Bethany responded insecurely, wondering if that really meant 'wow you have boobs!!'.

"Anyway, I'm really glad to have you back, it's just not the same without you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I often found myself thinking 'this would be so much more fun if Betty was here'"

"Aww Tate….but Mel doesn't seem to have missed me that much"

"She's just….a little hurt, she'll get over it"

"You sure about that?"

"Nope….." The bell rang suddenly "gotta go"

"….well thanks a lot", Bethany mumbled sarcastically as she made her way to her next class.

"Oh sunshine, sweet sweet sunshine!!", Tate exclaimed as he ran out of the school, when it was over. Bethany looked down at her shoes, to avoid people's eyes as she made her way over to him, trying to spare him from any more embarrassment. But then again she knew he didn't care what other people thought of him, which was partially why she envied him at times, and also he always told people the truth, which could be good or bad, depending on the situation.

"Aum….Tate…."

"What?"

"Maybe you should you know…pipe down"

"Why!? IT'S SUTCH A BEAUTIFUL DAY", he shouted so loudly, it made a few high way workers give him in an odd look, but very few of the other students paid any attention to him. Bethany guessed they were all used to it by now.

"Ok seriously I'll walk you home", Bethany said and pushed him in front of her in an attempt to get him to walk on his own. He complied and they started walking.

"So anyway Betty….

"Don't!….uh….continue", he was never gonna stop calling her that anyway.

"So anyway a bunch of us are getting together this weekend an…."

"I'd love to!!"

"Cool….I'll tell the rest your coming too, be here at 8 pm….-ish, this Saturday ", he said and walked up his driveway with a last wave to her

"I'll be there", she said in an attempt to make the moment last as long as possible, then she had to go home and face her mom, as she had probably found out by now that she missed her last pageant rehearsal.


End file.
